01 March 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-03-01 ; Comments *Peel mentions that he and his brother Alan watched a film last night called Golden Disc starring Terry Dene and would like to have a video of it as a collection. *Peel mentions playing Wild Man Fischer's Merry-Go-Round record at home and his daughter Flossie heard it and immediately added it to her repertoire of songs and dances. *Peel plays a track from DJ D-Zire, who he mentions was on Snub TV. *Peel plays a 1972 track from Pure Prairie League, which he says has his favorite guitar note on it. He then plays a portion of it after the whole song. *Two tracks identified from HO John Peel 10 1989. Sessions *Prong only session, recorded 22nd January 1989, repeat, first broadcast 01 February 1989. Available on The Peel Sessions EP/CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit SFPS078/SFPSCD078) ''And 'In My Veins' On ''Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) Tracklisting * Deadspot: Inside (LP - Adios Dude) Genius * BOB: Convenience (12") House Of Teeth *Tackhead: Ticking Time Bomb (12") World 3''' *Prong: Senseless Abuse (session) '''2 *Senseless Things: Girlfriend (7" - Girlfriend / Standing In The Rain) Way Cool *Protector: Young - Restless (LP - Going Places) Straker's :(Richard Skinner show with guest David Crosby trailer) *Insurrection: Deadhead (LP - Insurrection) Peaceville *Loop: Pulse (v/a 7" - Sniffin Rock #8) Sniffin Rock *Live Skull: Demon Rail (LP - Positraction) Caroline *Palestinian Student Karmel Group: Watania Laysa Hakiba (v/a LP - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) VENTURE *Prong: Defiant (session) 1''' *Wild Man Fischer: Merry-Go-Round (album - An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Reprise RSLP 6332 '''3 :(JP: 'What a strange strange man, that was Wild Man Fischer from a double LP produced by Frank Zappa, An Evening With Wild Man Fischer, that was called Merry-Go-Round, as you probably realised and I only met Frank Zappa once and to be perfectly honest with you, wasn't terrifically impressed. I was supposed to be interviewing him, and all he did really was talk about accountancy by and large and how much money was he getting for this and so forth, but he may have mellowed since then, although I seriously doubt it, but he did say to me, he gave me a bit of a warning. He said you're the only person in the world that plays Wild Man Fischer's records on the radio just about and he said he's saving up the airfare to come over here and visit you and if he does come, you'll never get rid of him, he'll will be there forever, so at that point, I didn't play Wild Man Fishcher's records quite as much as I had been doing before.') *Aqua Regia: New York City Smile On Me! (12") Irdial 12 IRD AQR 5 R1 4''' *My Bloody Valentine: Sugar (7" flexi-disc with Pacific - Sugar / December, With The Day) The Catalogue *MC Buzz B: How Sleep The Brave (Jazz Mix Vocal Edit) (12") Play Hard DEC 015 '''4 *Terminal Cheesecake: Jaw (LP - Johnny Town-Mouse) Wiiija *Barbara Manning: Mark E. Smith & Brix (LP - Lately I Keep Scissors) Heyday *DJ D-Zire: Bad Place To Get Hit (12") Furious Fish FFDJD 002 4''' *Prong: Decay (session) *Pure Prairie League: Take It Before You (LP - Pure Prairie League) RCA Victor *Amayenge: Munise Munise (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Gauze: Absinth Trip (12" - Equalizing Distort) Selfish *Napalm Death: The Kill / Prison Without Walls / Dead Pt. 1 (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Nightmare: Fifty Fifty (7" - Nightmare) Selfish *Bobby Powell: I'm Not Going To Cry Over Spilt Milk (v/a LP - Soul Jewels Volume 1 - Let's Do It Over) Charly R&B *Red River: Lucky Tonight (12" - Red River) New Rose :(Roger Scott trailer} *Shepard Chinyani, The Vhuka Boys: 'Huseeka Indevasha' (7") Farayi Farayi *Prong: In My Veins (session) *Bad Boy Orchestra: Hip Hop Salsa (12") Smokin' TAI 126607 '''4 *Mudhoney: In 'N' Out Of Grace (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop :(JP: 'I was astonished during the week to discover that there is an Albanian Shop in London WC2 and they sent me an LP of Albanian music, so I could prepare myself and use spiritually for England's conflict with Albania a week from today and there's some appropriate songs on there, for example something called, Alas I Fell I Was Left Behind, which must be a footballing song, something too that maybe appropriate, Shepherds Sons Of We, another song called, You Fell In The Prime Of Your Youth, and one which maybe come appropriate should England do badly next Wednesday which is the Highlands Making Merry, but the most extraordinary one of all, one I'm going to play you, is something called Four Words About Eight Points, now if that's not a Football song, what is?.') England beat Albania 2-0 for the World Cup football qualifiers on 8th March 1989. *'Various Artists': Quattro Parole Per Otto Punti (LP - Albania 2. Polifonia Vocale E Musica Strumentale) Fonit Cetra Italian release of Albanian folk music. The English translation of the song is Four Words About Eight Points. 4''' Tracks marked '''1 from File 1 etc Category:British Library File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 10a 1989 *2) john peel show tapes 10b 1989 *3) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE030 *4) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE031 *5) 020A-B4003XXXXXXX-0100A0 *6) 020A-B4003XXXXXXX-0101A0 ;Length *1) 46:40 (from 43:50) *2) 45:52 (to 3:23) *3) 1:39:19 (from 1:34:35) *4) 1:35:31 (to 23:40) *5) 1:01:06 *6) 0:56:38 ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Happy Otter *3) Created from LE030 and 4) from LE031 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 30 and Peel March 1989 Lee Tape 31 *5) 6) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) 2) Youtube *3) 4) Mooo *5) 6) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4003/1) ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1989 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes